Narnia? Isn't That a Muggle Story?
by mipilopolus
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny are sent away to train with Dumbledore in the country, but one day while playing hide and seek they find themselfs in an entirly different world held under control of the white wizard in the land of Narnia.HPGW,RWHG pairing
1. Homeward Bound

**Narnia? Isn't That a Muggle Story?**

Chapter 1: homeward bound 

It was Harry's 7th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He couldn't wait to see his friends and get on the Hogwarts Express. It was 5:00 in the morning and Harry was waiting down in the main eating area of the Leaky Caldron. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny (who he had become very close to over the summer) would be meeting him at 7:30 but he couldn't wait and just sit in his room. Besides he knew that Mrs. Weasley always came really early just for Harry. Harry couldn't help to think about what this year meant. It was the year he was suppose to destroy Voldemort. Suddenly all the terrible thoughts and images that Harry had to work so hard to keep out of his thoughts came flooding back. Harry broke down and thought he was about to burst out crying and screaming when he heard the best sound he had ever heard…

"HARRY!"

"Hermoine, Ron, Ginny! O, it is so good to see you!"

"Hello mate, how did those rotten Dursley's treat you this summer? Just think next year you can hex them in to next year!"

"Now really Ronald, they were at least good enough to feed, clothe, and house him for all these years. He can't just hex them and you know it", Hermoine said, giving Ron one of her famous looks that always seemed to put Ron in his place.

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and chuckled because they knew all too well how it felt to get one of Hermoine's glares straight on. It felt similar to the feeling of seeing a basilisk right in the eye, minus the dying part.

"All right Hermoine, stop killing my brother. I think he has had enough."

"O.K Ginny I'm done, But I must say I'm surprised at how much you care for your brother!"

"O very funny Hermoine. Don't even get me started about caring about a certain brother…"

Luckily for Hermoine Ron and Harry had tuned out of the conversation long ago and were now talking about this years Hogwart's Quittich Cup. A look of relief came onto Hermoine's face once she realized that Ron's short attention span had for once come in handy.

Suddenly, the conductor guiding all the students onto the train to Hogwarts interrupted Ginny's thoughts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine along with all the other students and fought for a compartment. Finally they found a compartment at the back of the train that was empty. After a few minuets Neville and Luna joined them.

"Hey Luna, Neville. How was your summer this year?" Ginny asked

"Well, Grand Mother decided to teach me how to knit and sew. It was terrible because I was always pricking myself with the needles… Hey…What's so funny. It really hurt. How would you like it if I poked you with a needle over and over?"

"O, we are sorry Neville. We just can't picture you sewing. So what did you do Luna?" Ginny asked.

"I had a lovely time trying to get a picture of a shnufelufugus."

Every one just stared blankly at Luna no one daring to ask what she was talking about. Finally Hermoine broke the silence.

"Um… Luna what are you talking about?"

"O it is just a shnufelufugus. Well, not JUST a shnufelufugus. They are creatures that few people actually believe in but they must be real because even muggles know of them. They mention them in a very long song that I'm not going to get into. It is just to long."

Once again the compartment was silent. Then the door opened.

"Hello Dearies. Ready for another year of Hogwarts and the wonders of magic. O, of course you are. Who wouldn't be? Well, anything off the trolley.

The next few minuets were filled with choosing and buying the many magical candies the trolley carried. The group of friends soon got into deep conversations on almost every single topic possible and in what felt like no time they arrived at Hogwarts Train Station and heard the familiar voice of Hagrid Moving all the frist years into the boats. Suddenly Harry realized that he was finally home but the only difference is this is his last year until he would be thrust into the real world.


	2. Leaving already

**Narnia? Isn't That a Muggle Story?**

**Leaving already?**

Harry lay awake that night thinking about the day. He was finally back home or at least what he considered home.

"NO…not spiders…no I won't go in the pot…yes you said it very politely but I don't want to got in a pot."

Harry chuckled as he listened to Ron dream. Ron always seemed to talk in his sleep. They were strange dreams too. Harry's mind started drifting to another Weasley he was very close to. Ginny was getting more comfortable around him each year and she barely blushed when they talked anymore. Harry knew that Ginny had liked him since her first year, but she seemed to have put it aside. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty Ginny had become. Harry fell into a clam sleep with dreams of a certain redhead.

The next day while Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were walking to double potions they were met by Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. What are you doing down here?" Hermoine asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office immediately. He didn't say why but he said it was very important."

"Well we can't keep Dumbledore waiting can we," Ron said.

"O come on Ronald, we all know you just are happy to miss double potions," Hermoine pointed out.

"What it isn't like you can blame me."

"Come on you two, Dumbledore is waiting for us. He said to hurry," Ginny said while trying to get her brother to shut up and drop the subject.

When they reached the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledore office they realized they couldn't get up without the password.

"Ginny, Didn't you ask for the password?"

"Of course I didn't. If I had we would be walking up the stairs right now Ron." Ginny said in a matter of fact way.

Suddenly the gargoyle slide aside reviling the stairway. Dumbledore came down the stairway and lead the way up into his office. He congered up some chairs and motioned them to sit.

"I understand you are probably wondering what I have called you here for and quite frankly I can't blame you for wondering. What I am about to tell you might come as a shock but I feel that it is the best choice for our situation. I have decided to send you four out to the country. I will be going with you and Professor McGonagall will be filling in for me while I am gone."

"But professor, we don't understand. Why must we be sent away?" Hermoine asked.

"I know why. It's Voldemort isn't it, professor." Harry said with a look of pure hate. Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine had seen that look far too many times.

"Yes. I am bringing you out to the country to train you to be able to combine your powers to defeat him. While we are out there you must become closer to each other then you have ever been. It will be your friendship and love that will in the end kill him. I am sorry to say that it is the only way to prepare you all. I have foreseen that it will be you four who will be the ones to save man-kind." Dumbledore explained.

No one was sure what to think. Harry was surprised that he didn't have to face Voldemort alone but, he was worried for his friends. He didn't want them to share the same fate as his parents. He couldn't do that to them.

"Professor, I thought I was supposed to face him alone?" Harry asked. He just had to know the answer.

"Well Harry my boy, that was the original idea but as you got on in years we noticed that your friends would never let you do it alone. They would have found a way to help you the most they could." Dumbledore said

"Harry, you should have realized that we would never let you do that without us. We will never abandon you when you need us the most," Hermoine said.

Harry just sat there amazed that his friends would be willing to risk their lives to help him. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Well, it is decided. You will pack at once and return to my office at we will travel to the house where we will train you. Please be quick and bring all you have with you. You never know what you will need where we are going."

"Professor, what is the password so we can get into your office," Hermoine said remembering their previous dilemma.

"O, I'm sorry. It is Aslan."

The four didn't wait to ask about Aslan. They had to hurry up and pack their things. They were all excited about the kind of spells they would learn.

"I do hope the house has a Library or else I don't know what I'll do."

"Hermoine can you not think of books for one minuet. I mean really think of the adventure we'll have and NO SNAPE!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course you pick up on that Ron. You are so predictable."

"Sod off, Ginny"

"OK we will meet in the common room in 15 minuets. That should be enough time to pack." Harry said as he was walking up the stairs to his room.

They all met in the common room but Ron was late as usual. The walk to the office was silent as they wondered what this year brought. Harry turned his head slightly so he could look at Ginny. He just couldn't resist. She was so pretty. She caught him looking and she didn't blush. Harry's heart fell slightly thinking she must have gotten over her little crush. Harry couldn't think about that now. Not until Voldemort was gone forever. They finally arrived at the headmaster's office and made their way up the spiral staircase.

"Professor, We are ready to go," Hermoine called out into the office.

There was no one there but there was a note reading:

Students,

Grab hold of the ball all together. It is a portkey to the house.

Dumbledore

"Well, here goes nothing." Ginny said while grabbing hermoine's hand. The next thing they knew they where standing outside a great house as Dumbledore came down the steps.

"Welcome to your home for a while," He greeted them.


	3. our new home

Chapter 3

Dumbledore came walking down a huge set of stone steps to greet Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny. The four of them could not believe the size of the house. It was more like a castle then a house as Dumbledore had put it.

Dumbledore saying, "Your things have been brought to your rooms", broke the silence. "If you follow me I will bring you to them right away and then I will give you a tour."

Dumbledore lead them through hallway after hallway and up many flights of stairs until he reached a portrait of a solemn looking man even though he was asleep.

"Here we are. It is very similar to the gryffindor common room. The password is Narnia. Godric wake up you must meet your new guests. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny, this is Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. This was his house. And Godric these are four students from your house. Now please I have lots to show the students before the day is done. The password is Narnia"

"You may enter," Godric said as the portrait swung open reviling a common room even more luxurious to that of the gryffindor common room at hogwarts. There was a roaring fire and large plush chairs and sofas. Everything was gold and red but seemed much richer. There were tons of books in the common room, which caught Hermoine's eye immediately causing her to squeal gleefully and race to the shelves. There was a wonderfully intricate wizard's chess set and a lovely wooden broom closet, which upon further investigation by Harry already contained all of their brooms including a spare for hermoine should she want it. Harry highly doubted she would after the way she reacted to flying buckbeak all of those years ago.

"Oh, Professor this is wonderful. I've never seen anything to compare," Ginny said with an awestruck look on her face.

"Yes well I thought you would like it. Girls, your bedroom is up the stairs to your right boys to the left. The washroom are off of your bedrooms. You can explore those later, right now I thing you should meet with the other resident of the house and then have some supper," Dumbledore told them. "Come follow me."

The four tried to figure out who else would be staying with them. Dumbledore had never mentioned it before. They had thought it would just be them and the professor. As they walk along the hall they took in all that they could. The house was full of amazing tapestries and artifacts and wonderful pieces of artwork. The windows were made of stain glass showing Godric's ancestors. The floors were all wood with soft rugs and the walls were made of stone. Finally they reached a set of large wooden doors. Dumbledore pulled then open reveling a long wooden table with a bench on each side and a large chair at each end. There was someone sitting on one of the benches. He stood up and face them at the door.

"MALFOY!"


	4. what is with that wardrobe?

**Chapter 4**

There standing in front of the four stunned gryphendors was so other then that slimy git

Malfoy. No one said a word. They were all too shocked. Dumbledor stood off to the side

of the room with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Hermoine was the first to come out of

her state of shock.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"What is it to you Mudbl- Granger?" Malfoy remembered Dumbledor standing in the

corner of the room and managed to catch himself before he got into trouble with his

muggle loving headmaster. Some people really disgust me, Malfoy thought while he

waited for the dream team and the weaslette to be filled in by Dumbledor. It wasn't like

the slitheren wanted to spend his year this way. Stuck in a little house with these idiots,

but Dumbledor had insisted he needed to be kept safe from Voldermort. Draco never

intended to become a deatheater and now with his father out of the picture he didn't need

to worry about that. Dumbledor clearing his throat brought Draco out of his thoughts.

"Well, shall we sit and eat the divine feast the house elves have prepared for us?" It was

a question but it had the fell of an order, but then everything Dumbledor did had an air of

authority and mystery. Hermoine frowned slightly at that information. She still didn't like

the idea of house elf enslavement, though she didn't think that the house elves here were

enslaved.

The meal was a quite one. After dinner Dumbledor said that there was nowhere they

couldn't go in this house or the grounds within the walls. The four gryphendors and the

slytherin parted ways without a work.

Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were walking through the hallways exploring. The

house was wonderful but when they had lived in the grandest castle known to the

wizarding world this place didn't measure up. After a few hours they ended up in the

attic. In the last room on the floor the was a large wonderfully carved wardrobe with

fawns, unicorns, and other mystical creatures that are common in the wizarding world but

if muggles had seen it they would have been intrigued by the carvings. Harry, Hermoine

and Ron turned and left right away talking about what they would do about Malfoy.

Ginny was a little more curious about what was up with that wardrobe. It drew her in

towards is until she was close enough to touch the door. As she reached for the door

handle she noticed it was in the shape of a lion's head. Ginny put her hand on the door

handle and a jolt of indescribable power. She then opened the door and stepped inside.

The wardrobe was full of old robes. Ginny saw a slight flicker of light coming from the

back of the wardrobe. Curious, Ginny pushed her way to the back through the robes.

Ginny felt something brush against her arms and noticed her feet were getting damp.

" What is going on in here?? I don't get it. These are pine branches and is… is that

snow?!" Ginny turned around and started to walk slowly backwards while still looking at

the branches. Suddenly she fell backwards into a beautiful snow covered forest.

"This is just amazing! Even though I live in the wizarding world, I've never heard of

anything like this in my life. Oh! What is this?"

Ginny had just noticed an iron lamp post a small clearing. Ginny got closer to the lamp

post and held her hand to it. It was cold and powdered with snow.

Suddenly, Ginny heard quick footsteps coming towards her. Ginny was worried. Quickly

she drew out her wand and pointed it towards where she heard the footsteps coming from.

Then all of the sudden the foot steps stopped. Looking around franticly Ginny tried to see

what she had heard before. Suddenly a voice called out behind her.

"You finally came."


	5. Ginny on the other side of the wardrobe

**Chapter 5**

Ginny spun around to see whom the voice came from. It was a fawn that

looked to be in his forties but as Ginny knew it is hard to tell with fawns. He

wore a hand knitted red scarf and held an umbrella hooked on his arm.

Ginny had learned all about them in school and was fascinated by them and

she just thought their legs were so cute!

"You don't seem too shocked by my appearance. The last girl who came

where screamed a bit when she first saw me and she didn't carry around a

stick, but that was a very long time ago. Oh! Forgive me my name is Mr.

Tumness. Tumness the fawn though I have a feeling you already know what

I am. Did you come through the war-drobe from spare oom?"

" Yes, I do know what you are. I did a school project on the behaviors and

cultures of fawns. It was the best project I ever did. My name is Ginny

Weasley. I am a witch and my stick is a wand. I did come through the

wardrobe in a spare room, but how did you know that?" Ginny asked, a little

confused about how a complete stranger would know that.

"The last daughters of Eve and sons of Adam had come from there. They

returned to their home years ago and have not been seen since. They left

their kingdom to return to the world they came from. The youngest was the

first to come here and she saved my life. She was my dear friend." A sad

look came across Tumness's face. Ginny could see he had loved the girl

very much.

The words son of Adam and daughter of Eve sounded so familiar and the

name Tumness. Ginny knew she had heard them before in one of her classes,

but she just couldn't think of exactly which one. Ginny decided to put that

thought aside for now because she noticed Mr. Tumness was crying silent

tears.

"Here use this," Ginny said as she offered him her handkerchief. Mr.

Tumness chuckled a little. Ginny didn't see what was funny about offering

him her handkerchief. Mr. Tumness must have seen her confused stare

because he said,

"The last girl who came here gave me her handkerchief too. It is a rater large

case of daja vu. You see she was also destined to come and save us just like

you are. You and your 3 friends." What he said really shocked Ginny. How

did he know about Harry, Ron and Hermoine Ginny wondered. It just didn't

make sense. She hadn't mentioned them but he had clearly said she and her

3 friends where supposed to end up here. Then a question popped into

Ginny's head.

"Just where is here exactly. I have no idea where I am or how I got here.

And I'm getting a little cold."

"Oh dear! Hoe rude of course you are cold in the middle of winter. I hadn't

realized that I would get so used to cold but I lived through a hundred years

of winter. It has only been for the past 50 years that we have had spring

summer and fall. Come and have some tea with me at my house. It truly is a

lovely place and I can explain more to you. We really shouldn't be standing

here in the open now that I think of it. It isn't safe. You never know who is

listening. I'll explain everything once we get to my house. Come my dear

take my arm and we will be on our way." And with that Ginny and Mr.

Tumness made their way through the snow back his home.


End file.
